


Day 3- Hemorrhage

by Broken_Clover



Series: Goretober 2018 [3]
Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Blood and Injury, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: One of Millia's assassination attempts doesn't go quite as planned.





	Day 3- Hemorrhage

Weak fragments of moonlight slipped between the forest’s thick canopy. Millia was long used to using the lack of light as an advantage, leaping gracefully from treetop to treetop with Angra’s help. Tonight, she could only stare wistfully at the treetops as she stumbled through the darkness, clutching at her limp arm and the deep gash in her side.

Rarely did operations go so poorly. It was supposed to be a quick job, finding the target, assassinating quickly and quietly, and escaping. Either she had been abnormally noisy and attracted attention, or some idiot had let the word out to their target that the Guild had it out for him.

Of course she had still completed the job- Zato would have had her head otherwise- but it had been far messier than planned. One of the target’s idiot goons had managed to slash her with an arm-mounted sword before she could do him in. It must have been a deeper wound that she had initially thought, as it still bled heavily, and the wound in her side flared and stung when she breathed.

Truth be told, she wasn’t even sure if this was the right direction anymore. She wasn’t used to seeing things from this vantage point, and the already-minimal light wasn’t helped by the fact that the steady blood loss was starting to make her feel a little dizzy. A few tendrils of hair were reaching out to grab onto trees and help her stay upright, but it was only growing more difficult with time.

Stumbling back to the Guild wasn’t going to be pleasant, either. Maybe if she was lucky, she would pass out while the medics were stitching up her wounds. Then she wouldn’t have to deal with Zato and the Guild’s elders chewing her out for being reckless and stupid. It wasn’t going to matter to them that she had done the job, only that she hadn’t done it the way that they wanted her to. She considered asking them why they didn’t just do the job themselves, if they were going to be so damn specific. Just as quickly, she realized that they would toss her out without covering any of the wounds and leave her to bleed out and die on the front steps if she did.

“Get it together, Millia…” Stifling a whimper, she slumped against a nearby tree. She wasn’t going to cry. She wasn’t allowed to cry. She’d experienced worse than this.

The assassin tilted her head skyward, and spotted the crescent moon through a breach in the trees. The light allowed her to get a better look at her injuries when she glanced back down. Her entire side felt sticky, and her dress was almost soaked through around the tear in the fabric. She’d let her hand press to the wound for a bit too long, and her palm was smeared in half-dried red. She was an absolute mess in every sense of the word, filthy and exhausted and drenched in her own blood.

For a moment, she let herself grin. Even if it was temporary, she could only imagine the expressions she would get from showing up in such a state. With the pale moonlight on her skin and the blood soaking her body, she almost looked like a zombie. The Guild definitely wouldn’t be expecting that.

“Best not keep them waiting.”

Sucking in a painful breath, Millia stood back up, and began wandering deeper into the forest.


End file.
